Unconditionally Companions
by tocilar
Summary: 1. Sigyn's Temptation 2. The Meeting of Sigyn and Fenrir 3. Fatherhood 4. White Witch 5. Shadows of Beauty 6. Master of Shadows 7. Heart of Courage. Stories subject to title change and order altered.


**I have little to say here except that I hope you enjoy this story as I put up the parts and that you check out the very awesome tumblr that this kink was written for (link can be found on my profile).**

**Thanks to Kemurikat for giving me a helping hand, so grateful for it :D**

**You should all go and check out her story on Loki *fans self* Very much so worth it!  
><strong>

**Oh, and remember to enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>His pale skin stood out vividly in contrast to his inky black hair and the tight black pants that sat low on his hips.<p>

Loki.

He was sitting cross-legged on the ground in the center of the training yard of his hall. She was hiding in the shadows, having been inspecting the grounds which were to soon be her home when they were married. The moment her eyes had landed upon him sitting there, her whole body had immediately frozen in terror. She flattened herself against the column at the back of the yard and cautiously peered around it, eying him with great curiosity.

His eyes were shut as he sat straight and regal upon the dirt. In the dim light available, her eyes followed the hollow of his throat, watching the muscles tighten every so often.

While Loki was not attractive by Aesir standards, Sigyn found him quite pleasant to look upon. His frame was not a bulky, solid force like his brother Thor, but his body was just as enviable. Corded muscles were streaked with sweat and some dirt; his stomach was tight and his hips slim while his shoulders sat slightly border than the rest of him, but it was his face that she loved most about her future husband.

That strong jaw and nose; thin lips that still bore the scars of a punishment long since past, and she felt the sudden urge to press her own lips against them in an attempt to rid him of whatever pain still lingered from that day. Even with his eyes closed, she knew that those bright green irises would be full of mischief and cunning; eyes that spoke of a god who was constantly wrapped within his thoughts.

Sigyn blushed somewhat and lowered her gaze to the ground, tucking her blonde curls back neatly behind her ears as she strained to see and listen to what he may do next.

She heard him move and her eyes darted up to see him rise to his feet. Sigyn was aware of where her thoughts had been previously but now he stood there in that ever regal, ever commanding stance and her eyes flickered across his bare torso in rare bold appreciation.

A mist of green spread from his hand and shot across the yard. It stopped suddenly and began to pulse and shift rapidly. Sigyn's heart raced wildly as she looked upon a ghostly form of Prince Thor and wondered what Loki was planning to use the conjured golem for.

Looking away for a moment, Sigyn snorted in a very unladylike manner at referring to the Thor double as a golem and how fitting it was. Quickly returning her gaze toward Loki, she inched further around the column in time to see him turn his back upon the golem as he raised his hands up on either side of him, the green mist that encased him morphing into daggers.

Oh, dear, she thought, realizing now that the golem was about to be badlly skewered. She wondered what else he did to keep so fit.

It was an earnest question to herself, for no man simply looked as slim and toned as what Loki presently did without some form of intense training.

The golem flew backwards when daggers slammed into it at an incredible speed and Sigyn winced.

Loki must be quite angry with his older brother to be using him as target practice.

Her eyes slipped back towards Loki again and she bit her lower lip as she watched him stand there, panting slightly. His defined stomach contracted with each intake of breath, making her body heat rise a few notches.

Thor may be pleasing to the eyes of every Asgardian woman but Loki was much more than that. To Sigyn, he was the epitome of handsome, and here she was, spying like a thief in the shadows on her future husband as he trained in the middle of the night.

* * *

><p>The following night, Sigyn found herself drawn to her spot behind the pillar where she had hid and spied upon Loki. Why? She, herself, did not know but the intrigue that came with seeing such a perfect man barely clothed and training.<p>

During the day, she had purposely avoided being within close distance of her betrothed; terrified that he may catch her blushing when she looked at him and remembered the slim curve of his hips and the tight muscles of his back.

Her heart began to beat a few notches quicker at the mere thought of seeing him in such a state again. What would he say if he knew she was here, watching him from the shadows? He didn't have a particularly friendly demeanour towards her upon their first meeting and seemed to grow increasingly nasty as time went on.

Perhaps he truly had the soul of a monster? It would answer the question as to why he had said no to their marriage in the first place. She was not a terrible match to him. She was admittedly not as pretty as many of the Aesir women he probably already had eyes on but she was undoubtedly still an attractive female. What was so wrong with her that he would not want her?

She sighed heavily; her ideal partner. After hearing him during tonight's feast, she was sure of it. He was intelligent, handsome, and strong and had a wild streak that Sigyn could not put her finger on.

Glancing round the pillar, Sigyn's chest heaved and her stomach dropped as her blue eyes rested upon the lithe form of Loki entering the training yard and already removing his outer layers of clothing and the shirt beneath it.

What had possessed her to come back here tonight still eluded her and made her nerves stand on their very ends. What would happen if tonight he caught her watching him? Would he do what he had done to the golem last night? Resting her eyes on his back as he stood before a large rack of various weapons, Sigyn wondered if he had ever allowed another to stand in on his training- or if he preferred to do it on his own so no one knew his capabilities until the time arose from his need of them.

He selected a long blunt staff and she took a small step closer to the pillar as he looked round the yard.

She prayed to Vanaheim that he would not see her or sense the presence of another within the yard, this silent spying upon him thrilled Sigyn as she watched him slowly begin to swing and swipe the staff in all different formations.

Being the middle of a number of girls, she had never had the liking for actual weaponry. Words could be just as powerful, if not more so then sheer force that called for swords and the like.

As he began to fasten his pace, Sigyn felt a small spike in her senses and she bit her lip as she heard each grunt and noise that escaped Loki's lips. Her cheeks flamed as her thoughts wondered to her more primal and carnal desires as she listened to him.

Sigyn braced her hands tightly against the pillar. His body moved like water through the air as he increased his pace in the drills. It was more like a dance than a weapons drill and it had her completely mesmerised.

He planted the end of the staff into the ground suddenly and she found herself guffawing as he lifted his weight and swung about the staff. At the last moment a golem in the form of Fandral appeared right in his landing path and he drove both his feet into the statue's chest, smashing it to rumble before landing in a kneel.

She gasped.

His head snapped up.

Sigyn realised how loud she must of been too late and turned only to collide with a damp and dusty chest. He was so much taller than her.

Taking a step back, she was not prepared for him to suddenly force her back into the pillar, one hand cuffing her own two above her head as he scowled down at her. She swallowed the terror rising in her throat.

Sigyn was unable to stifle a gasp of surprise when one of Loki's thighs suddenly slid in between her own two. She was trapped.

Neither spoke.

All that could be heard was Loki's harsh breathing and her short pants of fear.

"Why are you sneaking about at such hours, Lady?" The sudden deep, smooth voice close to her ear made her heart stop within her chest. "One might've thought your spying last night would've been ample enough to report back to whoever put you up to this game it is you're playing at."

Sigyn frowned; confused. "Game? Report back to? Your highness I do not know what ideas you have of me but I can most assuredly say to you now that I have no reporting back to do, and that I am playing no game with you."

Glancing up into the face of her future husband, she shrunk back further against the pillar as his aflame green eyes pierced her blue ones. "Then why sneak about at these hours?" he pressed.

His body pressed into hers with his words.

It reminded her of how little the both of them were wearing and how Loki smelt like the crisp air straight after the rain. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Well?" he asked. One hand snaking about her waist and drawing her in solidly against his own body. Did he realise what his actions were doing to her?

Sigyn's heart pounded wildly. All she could think about was how badly her hands itched to feel him.

"Well?" he repeated.

"I- Ah... I was exploring the grounds," she stammered out, trying to calm her racing nerves.

He sneered as though he did not believe her. "And my training yard was so interesting that you return here after staying for quite some time last night, lady?" he mocked. "The view, it must have been very impressive from your hiding place."

She blushed heavily at remembering how she had spied upon him last night also and seen him in barely any clothes then. "I- I-" She tripped over her words, not knowing what to say to him and then she realised that she was a master of words just like he; two could play such a game. "Our position is very compromising my lord."

He chuckled. "Only for you dear lady," he stated and as if to emphasise his point, the thigh between her legs pushed higher and her heart stopped as a sudden sharp jolt spread up her body when his thigh pressed up against her sex. Even through their clothes, she could feel the muscles of his thigh tighten and it made her whimper.

Never had she experienced such desire as what was presently coursing through her system and felt like quite the fool for letting his actions get the best of her.

She startled slightly as he bowed his head down to her ear, a tremble slipping down her spine as his hot breath fanned across the side of her neck.

"Do you know what I think lady?" he whispered heatedly in questioning, lips brushing the lobe of her ear and making her eyes snap shut as she tried suppressing another soft whimper.

Shaking her head a little, she struggled against his hand that held hers above them, wanting to get out of his reach as her skin started to feel hotter than Surtr's realm, Múspellhiemr. "I think that you were enjoying watching me. Watching the way my muscles tensed and coiled with each movement," he murmured and pressed his thigh harder between hers.

Sigyn tightened her own thighs about his and caught his lips tightening into a thin, set line. Inwardly, she cheered. In a way as much as he had the advantage, she did also. They were on even ground and Sigyn was not going to let him think he was better than her. While their stations in the court said otherwise, behind closed doors- or really, without other eyes on them, they were equals.

"Are you so sure?" she whispered back, her lips close to his own ear.

He chuckled.

"I'm quite sure, Sigyn," he remarked and she shivered at the purr in his voice when her name rolled off his tongue.

It sounded delicious on his lips and she wanted to hear him say it again.

"And I can prove it too," Loki growled, causing Sigyn to frown. How could he prove it? As far as she knew he was not some mind reader.

The arm about her waist disappeared and before Sigyn could process what he was doing she found the hem of gown pushed up past her thighs, his cool hand slipping beneath it. She gasped at how cold his hand was as it ghosted over her thigh.

Whimpering, she bit her lip when his fingers suddenly brushed against her folds.

He snickered. "My proof," he started and she almost choked on her own breath when he slid one long digit into her. Her heart pounded against her ribcage. As soon as the finger was within her it was gone.

Her eyes flickered open, having shut with the euphoria that had come with such a touch and she glanced up to find the Aesir prince smirking down at her. "Is right here, my lady."

She felt her cheeks flame brightly seeing his finger was wet. He chuckled and released her hands, untangling himself from her.

Frowning as he turned and moved away from her, Sigyn drew in a deep breath and moved forward. Grabbing his arm, she twisted him around to face her and did the one bold thing she had ever done in her life.

She kissed him.

Her fingers tangled into his black hair to keep him close. His mouth was cool and firm. She teased her tongue against his eager lips and felt an arm slide round her waist, dragging her tight against him.

They were breaking protocol and normally, she was quite the stickler for keeping to the rules but after what he had done, after her taking it that one step further, all she wanted was for him to douse the ache she felt in her core.

Cool air brushed against her back. He had untied the laces of her dress and was pushing it down past her shoulders, making her sigh at the feel of the soft, cotton rubbing over her skin. He withdrew only the smallest of distances, his gentle hands holding her arms as he met her gaze. "You're sure of this Sigyn?" His voice dropped to a husky, seductive whisper that sent a spike of lightening straight to her aching core.

She shivered at the sound of her name coming from his lips again and nodded as she panted slightly; trying to regain what breath had left her during their kiss.

"I am sure," she whispered back. The look in his eyes showed his wariness and she smiled at him, feeling a surge of lust and heat growing in her blood. "If you do not kiss me again Loki, I will tear what remains of your clothes from you and force you to the ground and take you..."

She heard him groan right before his mouth crushed against hers and his hands were trying to tug her dress away from her with more haste this time. "Lady, you could do such things to me before the whole court and I would gladly let you."

Surprised, Sigyn giggled at such a response. "I did not think I was to your liking, you have hardly spoken to me since I arrived here," she remarked pulling back to see him redden slightly in a very uncharacteristic way.

"And I apologise greatly for my lack of conversing with you. It was not my intention for you to think such thoughts. I merely have kept my distance for the fact I had no knowledge of what to speak to you about. Your mother did not say anything to me of what you liked when she and my father gave me the news of our impending nuptials," he told her.

She smiled at him and brought a hand round to trace his jaw lightly. "You're supposed to be kissing me," she teased and saw his eyes sparkle before the most cunning of smiles came to his scarred mouth.

"I have tasted your lips, lady," he started and she squeaked as he suddenly broke the remaining laces of her dress. The sleeves were so loose that without the laces, the garment slipped down from her frame and pooled with the smallest of rustles round her feet.

Sigyn bravely kept her eyes on his as he stepped in closer to her. "There are other places my lips are quite eager to taste."

Involuntarily shivering at the husky tone of his voice, she swallowed the lump in her throat and slid her arms about his neck. "Then I believe you had best get started or we will lose the cover of dark with our endless chatter," she commented, her voice wavering slightly in both nervousness and anticipation for what she was imagining to come.

"I could not agree more my lady," he replied and began to ease her to the ground. There was not dirt and sand at her back though when she met the ground and Sigyn glanced down to find a large green mess of blanket as her cushioning.

"Magic has some uses," she said off handily and heard Loki laugh above her. Turning her eyes back to his, she was only met with the sight of his jet black hair as his teeth suddenly attacked her throat.

Sigyn fought back a moan, not wanting to give up her stubbornness altogether, just yet. "I will make you scream, Sigyn," he whispered against her throat, close to her ear and she trembled. "Hold yourself back as much as you want now, for you won't be able to soon."

Loki's lips craved a heated trail down the hollow of her throat and she bit her lip, suppressing her groan as he bit down on the tender flesh of her right breast before his tongue laved over the mark; soothing it.

_Quite the silver tongue _she thought in admiration of him as one hand tangled into the curls of his damp hair and the other slid over his back.

Gazing up at the stars as she tried to fight back her sounds of pleasure, knowing it was adding to their game, Sigyn felt Loki's hand curling about her thigh and hiking her leg up round his waist. She in turn dug her nails into his back and felt his whole body suddenly surge and arch against her.

Before she had time to react, his mouth had enclosed over one nipple and his tongue and teeth began to tease it into a hardened peak.

A gasp escaped her. Sigyn's back rose from its soft bedding and pressed against his half clothed form as her nails left a mark of red lines over his pale flesh. Her body twisted and writhed as his teeth scraped over the red hardening peak and his free hand was suddenly on her belly.

Her heart pounded in her ears as his fingers stroked from her naval and down to the nest of dark curls between her thighs and back again; each time moving further into the curls until his fingers brushed over her nether lips and her hips jerked against him sharply.

Sigyn had never felt so tense and on fire before this night as her fingers tightened in his hair and she heard Loki whisper something to her.

"Sorry?" she asked between her panting and saw Loki raise his head from her breast.

"I said to calm yourself, Sigyn. I should like to taste far more of you. At this rate, you will have torn my hair from my scalp and my back will be bloodied from your scratches," he told her, moving up to brush his nose against hers. His fingers slipped between her intimate folds at the same time, causing her to gasp. Her eyes squeezed shut and she moaned when his fingers moved deeper than before.

_By Hel that feels amazing_ she thought as Loki brushed his nose against hers again while his free hand moved to enclose around her breast and his thumb brushed over her nipple as his thumb at her lower lips found her clit and mimicked the action. Her blood boiled in her veins and she leaned her head back as she moaned louder this time, the pleasure she felt was incredible.

"That feels incredible," she murmured.

Wet kisses were placed across her exposed throat and she could feel Loki grin against her flesh. "It gets _much _better," he murmured back and thrust his fingers even further into her.

She choked on her breath as his fingers drew back only to thrust into her again. Groaning, she reached round to beside her head and fisted handfuls of the blanket, not wanting to hurt Loki by grabbing hold of him again. "Just think of this, only ten times more intense when I'm inside you properly. I'll fill you better. I'll make your stomach coil and your heart stop from the sheer rapture of it all. I'll make you cry out for me to let you fall over the edge."

Sigyn's breath came faster as his pace increased and his words sunk into her pleasure clouded mind.

But as suddenly as the fire in her belly became molten, his fingers withdrew from her completely and she whimpered, protesting as she reached down to take his fingers and draw them back into her.

Loki pulled back, grabbing hold of her hand and smiling down at her. "Uh-uh, you think I would give you release so quickly, pet?" he teased and Sigyn blushed crimson at his name for her and then noticed his eyes sliding down over her exposed and aroused body spread before him in complete submission.

Somewhat unnerved suddenly, she made to sit up and draw the blanket about her only to have Loki tell her to stop as his hands clasped her jaw tenderly and he kissed her bruised lips softly. "There is naught reason to cover yourself Sigyn for you are beautiful."

Then he moved, shifting back until he was able to clasp one of her ankles in his hand and raise it up. He pressed his lips to the instep of her foot and she blushed as his mischievous eyes met her gaze. Resting back on her elbows, she watched him with shortened breath and flushed skin as he kissed his way along her leg, stopping at the middle of her thigh.

He retreated, moving back to repeat the caresses to her other leg. As he came to her thigh this time, Loki did not halt in his path. His teeth nipped along the soft flesh and Sigyn shivered, her head dropping back as his teeth moved to scrap over her hip before his hands settled on both her thighs.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to calm her nerves; both excited and scared over what was happening. If they were caught now, she could only imagine the reputation that she would have whether the man with her was her intended or not.

Sigyn closed her eyes, tilting her head back to rest against the cool blanket as she felt Loki's lips on her hip and his hands skimming over her thighs like feathers; teasing her as she skin turned into gooseflesh when a light rush of cool night air kissed her skin. She whimpered and whispered his name, wanting him to just get it over with before his teasing drove her insane.

Another long moment past and then she felt him there, between her thighs just the tip of his tongue teasing her to delirium as her breath shortened and her stomach tightened. His breath and light touches against her were pure torture and she reached down, curling her fingers into the now unruly mess of dark hair to give it a sharp tug.

Hearing Loki chuckle, she growled. And then he gave in to her impatience and drove his tongue into her, drawing a choked cry from her lips as his fingers tightened about her thighs, holding them in place.

He didn't relent in his pleasuring for what seems like an eternity to the young goddess who lay there beneath him, squirming, moaning, clutching at his hair and the blanket, head thrown back and begging for more.

Then, finally, his lips found her clit and she cried out; legs spreading further apart on their own accord as he released his hold on them. She begged for more; harder, and deeper. Only later would Sigyn be embarrassed by her actions presently and how she sounded more like a whore than anything. Profanities spilled from her lips as Loki gave her what she wanted and more, without mercy.

Her body became taunt as a bow string; fire like nothing she'd experienced before coiled in her belly with each passing second and Loki's name passed her lips relentlessly over and over again like a prayer.

Her hips rose from the ground to meet his mouth.

And then his hands, his hands closed around her supple thighs again, squeezing and running up to hold her hips, pressing them down to the blanket. And then one is there, in her, at first a single finger, running around the edges of her opening and then deep inside of her.

A choked gasp broke from her as a second finger spread and filled her. "Oh Loki!"

Fast and slow, curling and twisting Sigyn began to feel overwhelmed by the intense pleasure flooding her system as his mouth and hand manipulated her into a high she had never experienced before.

Then she felt it suddenly, a tidal wave rising up from her belly. She whimpered, clutching at his shoulder and the back of his head, rocking against him as he released her hip, desperate for the release of the tension building in her.

He didn't waver, feeling her need and pressed even harder. Sigyn cried out as her release finally hit her and jerked against Loki. His fingers are buried in her and even as she moves and squirms, his mouth remains firm against her, hungry for her release, sucking her clit.

It takes several long moments of gasping for air and tiny spasms before Sigyn can open her eyes again and when she does, Loki has withdrawn from her, his head resting against her belly.

"That- That was- amazing," she stammered through her gasping breath.

He chuckled suddenly and crawled his way back up her body until they were face to face. "You're welcome," he murmured into her ear as she slid her arms about his shoulders.

She giggled and felt him shifting, his lips caressing her neck tenderly making her moan softly. Running her fingers through his hair, Sigyn rocked her hips teasingly against his and felt him tense suddenly as she felt the bulge in his pants against her belly.

He groaned as she did it again.

"Sigyn... please," he whispered.

With her recovered strength, she managed to push him over onto his back and smiled as he looked up at her with a lustful gaze. She moved and straddled his hips, her hands resting on either side of his head as she leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth, her body leaning into his and rubbing their torsos against one another. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he shudders and moans.

"You look like you're quite overdressed, Loki," she murmured and slid a hand down his chest slowly, teasingly until her small fingers reached the waistband of his breeches and she hooked a finger into the laces, tugging them to emphasize her point.

His scarred lips curved into a wicked smile. "My lady, I'm at your mercy," he told her, eyes shutting as she began to undo them.

She hummed and shifted back as she undid the last of the laces. Swallowing the lump in her throat as her surge of boldness started to ebb when she began to tug his breeches down. He helped her get rid of them and tugged her into his lap once they were discarded to join her gown.

Her arms hooked around his shoulders as he slid an arm about her waist and his other hand moved up her stomach at an agonizingly slow pace. She keened and pushed her body in against his when his thumb brushed over her sensitive nipple.

Tilting her head back, she rocked her hips against his hardened member and heard him groan out her name softly.

Reaching down, she tentatively took hold of him and ran her thumb over the head of his engorged member causing him to hiss sharply. His hands rested on her hips and she locked eyes with him as he guided her down onto him. The first sharp jolt of pain at being filled made her whimper and gasp. He leaned his head against her shoulder, holding her still as she became accustomed to the sensation of him inside her.

As the pain dulled down to an minor throb, she pressed a kissed to his neck, one hand running across the back of his neck and up into his hair. "You feel so good," she told him as he shifted them down so she was on her back beneath him again.

"Hmm," he hummed, "so do you. Wrap your legs around me." Doing as he asked, Sigyn wrapped her legs about his waist.

She thought his fingers and tongue had felt amazing but the moment he began to withdraw and thrust into her, Sigyn felt an intense pleasure unlike before build in her and moaned out his name repeatedly as her fingers dug into his hair and the skin of his back.

As Loki's pace and force increased, Sigyn found his hands and lips everywhere and anywhere they could reach, and felt her heart skip a beat as his teeth sunk into the hollow of her throat, marking her before his tongue soothed over the bite.

He buried his head against hers. "I love you," he whispered between laboured breaths.

Sigyn smiled softly, eyes slipping shut as she felt the coiling in her belly reaching that familiar heat and arched her body up against his, loving the feel of Loki's taunt and muscular frame against her own.

Then it happened. The heat exploded throughout her, setting her nerves on end, causing her heart to stop for a moment in her chest from the intensity of emotions that overcame her all at once. She saw nothing but white stars. Turning her head, she captured Loki's mouth with hers to stifle her cry of release and felt Loki tense suddenly above her and she knew he was close. Tightening her muscles around him, Sigyn released his mouth and let her head fall back as he groaned loudly into the night air.

Loki collapsed a top her, panting heavily as his release filled her. Their damp bodies stuck to each other as he laid his head between her breasts, lips pressed against her skin. Sigyn ran her fingers through his hair lazily. "I must– admit that was –was much more of an extensive lesson than I intended for tonight," he mused as he planted light kisses to her chest before he lifted himself from her.

She blushed even as he chuckled and dropped down beside her, tucking his arms behind his head as he stretched out his lithe form. In only the moonlight, Sigyn's eyes wondered over the naked and quite literally perfect form that belonged to her lover and was amazed by his unabashed nature towards his unclothed state.

"Rest," he remarked, taking hold of her by the waist with one arm and drawing her in against his side. "I'll wake you before anyone comes looking, Sigyn."

Leaning her head against his chest, she smiled and slid an arm over his torso and slipped a leg across his, ill content until they were as physically close to one another as was able without actually having him buried deep within her again.

"I love you, Loki," she whispered against his skin after a few moments of silence and felt his arm tighten around her in response. No more words were spoken between them as the new lovers lay content on the blanket beneath the night stars.


End file.
